Haptic or kinesthetic communication recreates the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to a user. Mechanically stimulating the skin may elicit long range responses, including waves that travel throughout a limb. The skin's/flesh's viscoelasticity yields frequency-dependent attenuation and dispersion. Such stimulation of the skin/flesh elicits traveling waves that can reach far distances, affecting tactile localization and perception. However, creating a stimulation of sufficient magnitude presents a challenge.